Sun Isnt Always Good
by IconicFanficQueen
Summary: Darry has a special announcement for the gang. And when that gets exposed, certain people have certain problems with certain things...read to find out!
1. Darrys Announcement

Darry's P.O.V.

"Alright, good. And Dal, I wouldn't stay at the phone booth too long, the cops are gonna trace the call. You used gloves, yeah?" I say, waiting patiently for an answer. After about 20 seconds, I hang up. Honestly, Dally probably wore gloves. He basically does this shit for a living. I walk to the couch and sit down and wait for the gang to show up. I've just called all the gang. They all said they would be here. I have a...very important announcement. I think they're gonna be happy.

Pony is with Soda at the DX. Unless he lied to me again. Ponyboy's been better, let's just say that. After Dallas and Johnny died...Pony has kinda been in this vacuum. He got out of it for a while, and then...

Suddenly, the gang files in loudly, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey, Darry!!!!" Two-Bit yells, sinking into my couch. He's been over-energetic and happy ever since the incident. That's just Two for you.

"Hullo, Darry, wazzup?" Steve says. Recently, he's just been slightly sad, but is returning back to normal quickly.

"Hi Dar!" Sodapop and Pony say at the same time. Sodapop is actually the only one dealing with this whole thing right. He cried for the first week, then took a break from work for a bit to get himself together. He slowly started to begin doing things to get better and happier-writing it down, talking to people, etc- and it worked, for the most part. He's still slightly sad, but steadily getting happier. I'm proud of him.

As for me, I've kinda been...ignoring it. I know that's what I told Pony not to do, but it's so easy to just...work and work and work and forget. However, this time my work actually paid off for everybody. You'll understand in a minute...

"Hey y'all, I got something important to tell y'all. Sit down, will ya?" I say seriously. Everybody sits down. Pony and Steve look nervous, and Soda and Two look excited.

"What is it?" Ponyboy says slowly to me. I just smile.

"Ok, so…" I say, taking a deep breath, "So basically I worked really hard at work and I got a non refundable trip to Florida, as many people as I wanna bring! So...I got 5 tickets to Florida!!! We're going on a vacation." I finish with a smile, the biggest I've had in a long time.

Then, something happens that makes me smile wider. Ponyboy smiles. I mean really smiles. His eyes light up, and you can see his dimples. The stress lines and his worry lines go away for a moment. Thank god.


	2. Sometimes We All Just Need a Laugh

I don't own the Outsiders, If I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfic about my own fucking characters, I'd be chilling in my mansion with Rob Lowe, Tommy Howell, Matt Dillion, and Ralph Macchio.

Chapter 2

Darry's P.O.V.

Ponyboy slowly gets on the plane. I wait till he's finally on and then follow quickly. Two-Bit, Soda and even Steve are in front of us talking about the vacation.

"Florida can't wait for this guy!!!! So many blondes…" Two-Bit says excitedly on his way to his seat. Sodapop chuckles.

"I can't believe our boss let us take this long off!" Sodapop says to Steve. Steve smirks.

"He was especially not for it until I took out...a way of persuasion." Steve says quietly, flicking out his blade. A couple a people gasp. I catch up to them and motion at Steve to put away the blade. Steve rolls his eyes but puts it away. Sodapop and Two see and start laughing.

"I can see the headlines now: Greaser Kills Off Entire Plane." Two says loudly, and then EVERYBODY ON THE PLANE LOOKS AT US. I MEAN EVERYBODY. I smile at everybody politely, trying to desperately get us all to our seat. Then Two Bit does what he did in the church-HE WAVES. HE WAVES AT THE FUCKING PEOPLE!!! Cigarette pack in one hand, mini covered shot glass in the other, Keith Matthews is waving like an idiot to the whole plane. I push the gang forward and look back to check on Ponyboy. He's laughing so hard he's crying. I smile. This is pretty funny.

Once we get to our seats, I finally let loose. I start guffawing, laughing, dying in my seat. It feels good to laugh. We all know none of us have done that in a while.


	3. I Wanna Hear It From Pony

Ponyboys P.O.V.

The plane finally lands with a bump bigger than anything. I clutch Darry's hand for the fifth time. I hate planes. Darry smiles widely. Why?

I smile back. It's been hard to smile lately. With Johnny and Dallas gone, I've been in this vacuum that I got out of, and then went right back in. I've been real shy ever since. I've dated somebody (Cathy) and made some friends (Mark and Bryon) but I heard Mark is in jail for another 5 years and Bryon is all mixed up. I'm 17 now. Wow, did time flyyyyy. Darry is 23 now. Two is 21, now actually allowed to buy beer. Steve is 20 and so is Soda. Golly, it makes me sad every time I think about the greasers and realize I can now count them on one hand. Anyway, I hear the guy over the speaker saying that all passengers must exit in an orderly fashion, blah blah. Then it hits me:we're in Florida. I lean over Darry to talk to Sodapop.

"Soda, man, we're in Florida, can you believe this shit?" I say happily. Soda grins.

"Yup, I can. It's gonna be great. Look kid, Steve and Two are annoying the hell outta that old lady!" Sodapop says, leaning back so I can see across the aisle. Sure enough, Steve and Two-Bit are talking it up with the old lady, and she's yelling at them to "keep their mitts off her butterscotch" . I grin. At least I still have 4.

Darry motions for Sodapop and I to stand up before everybody else gets up and it gets crazy. I stand. So does Soda. Darry stands as well and ushers us out of the seats. He takes our bags from the luggage holder with one real strong pull and brings it down gently. I take mine and give Soda his. Darry also does Steve and Twos luggage as well. He hands it to them and they get up from their seats.

"ALRIGHT Y'ALL, WHOS READY FOR FLORIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Two Bit screams, and the gang as well as everybody on the plane screams back "ME!!" . Seems as though Two made some friends. We exit "nicely" outta the plane, meaning Steve flicks his blade out and starts sweet talking the stewardess while Soda laughs hysterically. When we finally get off the plane, I look around. Florida is pretty.


	4. Hotel Dreams

Chapter 4

Darry's P.O.V.

When we finally get to the hotel my job provided, all the gang have their own reactions. Sodapop is smiling real wide and jumping. Steve has a faint grin, I think it's because he ain't used to enjoying himself. Two is chugging beer and yelling "WHOOO HOO BITCH, WE'S IN FLORIDA NOW!!!!!!!!!" I'm just standing in the doorframe of the hotel room with a pleased look on my face. But Pony...Pony is just standing next to me with this shocked look on his face, like he's trying to figure something out. He looks like he's seen a ghost.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Pony cries out "they woulda loved this, you know that, dontcha Darry!!" . I look in surprise and shock as Pony runs off to the bathroom and slams the door.

"What the fuck?" I say slowly. Sodapop look at me carefully. So does Steve and Two. I tilt my head.

"What? Can someone explain this to me?" I question calmly. The gang all shakes their heads vigorously 'cept Sodapop.

"He's sad, Dar. Sad cuz of everything that's happened. I reckon he's a bit mad, too. With Dallas and Johnny gone...Dally and good ol' Johnnycakes…" Sodapop says, and chokes up, a tear sliding down his face. I stare. This is the first time I've seen Soda be openly upset about the deaths in a while. I awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Soda, man...you good?" I ask nervously. Soda wipes his tears and nods confidently.

"Yeah, I'm good, it just gets to me sometimes." Sodapop answers, and then grins grimly, "But I don't think Pony is okay, too, ya know. You might wanna...go over to him. A 14 year old kid shouldn't go through that. Even if he's 17 now...it's traumatic, man." Sodapop says and pushes me toward the bathroom door. I sigh.

"Ok...I'll try what I can." I say smoothly. The gang nods.

"Why don't we go hunt some action, as someone we all miss would say?" Steve says quickly, and the gang nods again.

"Sure, man." Two and Sodapop say at once.

"Jinx!" they shout, and are shouting jinx all the way out the door and down the street as Steve follows, running to keep up.


End file.
